


levity

by izzygone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Twincest, Underage Sex, because the twins are like... 14, is it still road head if the car can fly?, this gets vaguely fluffy toward the end, which i can assure you is entirely accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzygone/pseuds/izzygone
Summary: Basically the twins have sex in the Ford Anglia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine requested the Weasley twins in the flying car from the 2nd book. And I wasn't going to do it because I'm working on like 6 other fics rn. But, well, here's this.
> 
> Warnings: This is twincest. Obviously. Also, idk, it got a little angsty and a tiny bit fluffy in there which is not my M.O., so I apologize, idk where that came from.
> 
> Obviously, this was not beta'd.

Fred and George Weasley loved their father’s car. Late at night and as often as they could, they’d sneak out into the work shed and climb into it. Then, quiet as could be, they’d put it into gear, creep out onto the lawn and from there into the sky.

Fred was the better driver. Probably. Honestly, George hadn’t bothered to try. He was too easily distracted, they knew that without further experimentation. Fred, on the other hand, they knew from years of experience, was more focused, and George could take Fred’s cock in his mouth anytime, even from the passenger side of the Ford in midair, and Fred wouldn’t miss a beat.

Fred’s favorite thing about the Anglia was the wide bench seat in the back. He liked to fly them into one of the dark fields a few kilometers away from the Burrow and pull George on top of him in the back. And George always went eagerly. It was his favorite thing, too, being away from all others, away from their family and the fear and thrill of discovery, being able to ride his brother’s cock without a muffling charm, without the rush of having only 10 minutes to themselves.

It was a few nights before the end of the summer before their fourth year, and they went out in the car, turned on the invisibility booster and rode off into the sky. George had been thinking about it all day, licking his lips and beating off in every moment he had to himself. As soon as the booster went on, he leaned over, pulling Fred’s fly down and exposing just what he expected — Fred rigid as a wand, but so much thicker. They were identical down to every bone, including this one, but somehow even though George saw his own cock (and let’s be honest, Fred’s too) every day, it still sent a little thrill through him. This was all so _wrong_ , and the tiny pinpricks of guilt hit George like they always did, thinking of what his mother would do if she _knew_ , but she didn’t, and all that guilt evaporated the moment his lips touched his prize.

Fred sighed, a hot ragged release like he’d been holding the breath all day. The hand not guiding their flight immediately found his brother's head, holding him down, and George didn’t even fight it, just swallowed and sucked, swirling his tongue like the pro he was. It sparked a fire in Fred’s veins and he knew immediately that he needed to land. He needed his cock inside more than just his brother’s mouth, and he needed it _now_. George hummed faintly in confusion as Fred’s hand untangled itself from his hair, reaching for the gearshift and guiding them back toward land below them, but he kept up his ministrations, determined to make his brother come before they even landed.

George sucked gently and started to bob up and down, hallowing his cheeks and forming a seal of his lips around the tip of Fred’s cock, just like he knew his brother loved, and was rewarded for his efforts with a soft groan. “Wait,” Fred was saying, “I want to be inside you —"

George grinned as he pulled off with a pop, his head snapping back slightly as the tires of the Ford slammed a little roughly against the ground after their quick descent.

It didn’t take a minute for Fred to pull them into the back seat, pushing his brother’s jeans off his hips as they went. He let George climb on top of him and dug between the seat cushions for the tiny, well disguised bottle of lube they kept there. It was shaped like a rubber duck, but inside it was a lubricant of their own design, literally magical in its abilities. It took only a drop squeezed from the duck’s beak to wet Fred’s whole dick, hard and twitching in anticipation. George didn’t even let him prep him, just positioned himself and sat back slowly, taking Fred’s whole wet cock in a single, lazy motion. When he was fully seated, he exhaled with relief. Merlin, it felt good to be in his place. Mindlessly, he rotated his hips, moving in a gentle circle, watching Fred’s reaction in the glow of the Anglia’s interior lights.

Fred could only let his brother have control for so long. The slow drag of George’s tight heat was not enough, not _nearly_  when he’d been thinking about this all day, when he’d held himself back, stopped himself from coming into his brothers hot, wet mouth only minutes earlier. So he grabbed George’s hips, maybe a little rougher than necessary, but George only gasped and moaned, immediately going lax to let his brother take control. And, of course, Fred did. He flipped them, pushing George’s knees up to give him better access and not letting his cock fully escape his brother’s slick heat before slamming back into him. He set a brutal pace. He _needed_ , fuck, he could feel desire coiling in his stomach and he thought, no, _knew_  he’d never be able to get enough of having his brother under him. Dimly, he felt George’s grip on his shoulders, encouraging him with each slide of his cock in and out. He felt possessed, rutting into George and biting his lip because it felt _so damn right_. Merlin, he wished he could share this with the world, let everyone see how they belonged to each other, how they needed this. But he never could and never would. It was a cruel joke that they were born not just brothers but twins. They could never be together like they wanted, not in public, but somehow that didn’t bother either of them enough to stop. It was so wrong, but it was so _hot_  and, honestly, better, because deep down, Fred didn’t want to share this with anyone, ever. George was _his_ , a depraved secret he kept in his very soul.

George was crying out now, loud like they could never be anywhere but _here_ , the middle of some dark forest outside of Devon, in this half-magic, half-muggle contraption their father had created. Somehow, George thought maybe a private place his twin sons could use for their illicit coupling was not what their father had intended. It didn’t really matter because it was still perfect, the car and the forest and Fred’s cock brushing his prostate with every thrust. George could feel it, his orgasm building not slowly but like a fire rapidly spiraling out of control. He knew Fred felt the same, he always did, and he always knew exactly what to do to push them over the edge.

So he wasn’t surprised when Fred reached down between them, finding George’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. They were both so close to the boiling point, and there was no point delaying it, they’d have plenty more opportunities to do so if they stayed out all night, and there was no doubt they would. Fred leaned over, almost crushing his hand and his brother’s cock between them, lips seeking and finding George’s. When they kissed, it was like closing a circuit. Everything was pure, an almost stifling heat between them. And that’s when they came, in unison, just like they did everything else, Fred’s hot come filling George’s ass as his spilled over Fred’s hand.  

It took them awhile, after, to come down from the rush. It was an unseasonably chilly night, and they were both half dressed so they curled up together, pressed tightly to share their warmth. It was still early, a little after midnight maybe, but early enough that they could stay like this for awhile, though they couldn’t sleep. They couldn’t risk their mother waking to find them missing, and they couldn’t waste a minute of the privacy so rare back in the Burrow. So they kept each other awake, kissing and pinching each other, laughing and plotting pranks they might play this year at Hogwarts. It was going to be difficult, George thought, to go back to school where the privacy was even _rarer_  than at home, and the idea caused him a little pain. He knew, of course, his brother picked immediately up on his melancholy because Fred took his face in his hands and kissed him hard, almost brutally, spontaneously thrusting up against him, his cock hardening just like George’s was under the pressure. And George had to laugh because this here, in this car with his brother, as they got ready for another promising round, this was truly magic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the-real-izzygone on tumblr, and I'm accepting prompts even though I have so many other fics I need to finish. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
